


Live Wire

by glacis



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacis/pseuds/glacis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex discovers a new toy; Clark discovers a new kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Wire

_Live Wire, with thanks to MG for the idea!_

This hadn't quite been what Lex intended when he decided to show Clark how the other half partied.

Clark had been studying like the geek he was since the quarter started, and this was their best chance for some time alone. Christmas break would find him back at the farm, where their time together would be circumscribed by Jonathan's beady eye and Martha's peacekeeping efforts. After seven years, one would think the Kents would realize just how much Clark meant to him, but Lex, never actually having had any hope of it, wasn't deterred. His relationship with Clark had survived mutants, secrets, dirty cops, meteor rocks, rabid journalists, parental schemes from both sides, his business and Clark going away to college. Nothing was going to stop them.

Except, perhaps, the .38 two inches from his midriff. Even super speed could only move so fast, and there was no way Clark was going to get between Lex and the bullet in time to save him. Especially since the second mugger had a Taser heading for Clark's chest.

Determined to face death with as much arrogance as he'd always faced life, since saving face was all one had left in the end, Lex snarled at the man who would kill him and deliberately turned to look at Clark, showing the hopped-up punk precisely how unimportant he was. Snarl changing to a true smile, he told Clark, "I love you," wanting his last words to have meaning for the survivor. He knew the only survivor of this whole fucked up mess would be his Clark.

Who moved faster than the eye could track, even Lex's eye, used to such moves. To Lex's wide-eyed shock, Clark grabbed the Taser by the hot end with one hand and shoved the criminal out of his way with the other, so hard the man flew thirty feet away to impact against then slide down the wall on the other side of the street. Lex instinctively dropped away, shying from the rush of displaced air as Clark threw his body between the muzzle of the gun and Lex at the same time the mugger pulled the trigger.

Lex watched as Clark, without flinching, backhanded the shooter and knocked him off his feet. Another blur, and the gun was a ball of scrap metal oozing out from between Clark's fingers. Clark dropped the pitiful remains of the gun on the pavement, opening his other hand to drop the flattened bullet beside it. He growled as he stepped toward the semi-conscious thug at his feet.

He was still clutching the Taser, which was still activated, by the live end. Lex watched with a mixture of the scientific curiosity his Clark's gifts always provoked and an involuntary wince at the memory of the last time he'd had a Taser up against his body.

"Doesn't that hurt?" he asked mildly.

"Not as much as it's going to," Clark muttered, reaching out to pick up the mugger with one hand. The man hung from Clark's fist like a rat, feet kicking several inches off the ground.

"Clark," Lex smiled at the mugger, now wetting himself and gibbering at Clark, "I have two words for you." Clark gave him an inquisitive look. The mugger squeaked. "Paperwork. Cops."

That got him exactly the reaction he expected. Clark's nose wrinkled and he sighed. "What about this, then?" he asked, shaking the mugger. Not gently.

"Toss him over with the other trash and let's go."

"But they'll just jump somebody else if we leave them here." Clark did his best impression of a pleading puppy, and it was Lex's turn to sigh.

"Right."

He pulled out his cell phone. So much for the clubs. So much for a night of dancing and watching Clark having fun followed by a night of debauchery. With another sigh, he dialed a number he'd had memorized for years.

"Detective Aiello. This is Lex Luthor. My companion and I were assaulted at the corner of Vine and Tenth." Ho hum. Now that the adrenaline rush from thinking he was going to die at any moment had passed, Lex was more than a little irritated at the obstacle in his plans for the evening. Listening to Harold yammer away, giving input when required, he stared over at Clark, who was still holding the mugger at arm's length, looking like he wasn't sure what to do with him. Lex grinned. Then his eyes narrowed and he swallowed. The Taser was still sending out jolts of electricity and Clark was still holding on.

Ending the call, he told Clark, "Toss it over with the rest of the trash." Clark beamed at him and did just that, tossing the thug with just enough care not to kill him over on top the other mugger, who was still out cold. He drew back his arm to throw the Taser over with them, and Lex laid a hand on his wrist. "Keep that."

Clark gave him an inquisitive look. Lex smiled at him, with a hint of mischief, and slid his hand down to hit the switch and turn it off. Clark made a muffled sound.

"What does it feel like to you?" Lex asked. Clark looked down at the Taser and shrugged.

"Kind of good, actually. Want to try it?" He turned his hand over so that the Taser was pointed at Lex, who dropped his hold on Clark's wrist and stepped back out of range.

"No, thanks. The last time somebody hit me with one of those I ended up hanging upside down from a chain, wrapped in a straightjacket, in an abandoned dance club."

Clark looked startled. "It hurt?"

"Like a bitch. Enough to knock me out."

"Wow." Clark looked back down at the Taser. Ran one finger over the end, switched it off then back on again and touched it to his palm. Lex saw a shiver pass through Clark's frame.

"Feels really good, in fact," Clark said softly. His tone of voice sent a shiver through Lex.

"Put it in your pocket," Lex told him, then gave him a feral grin. "I have plans for that."

Clark blushed, but the glint in his eye gave him away. Lex could feel the anticipation rise, and knew Clark felt it too.

"Plans?" Clark prodded.

"Later," Lex promised, as the black and white pulled up and the uniforms piled out.

As he'd feared, it took long enough to give statements and deal with legalities that all taste for clubbing had waned by the time they were released. Watching the muggers, still groggy, still gibbering, loaded in the car and driven off, Lex smiled. Clark smiled back.

"Home," he said quietly, eyes going to the bulge of the Taser in Clark's jacket pocket. Twenty minutes never felt so long, even with Clark's hand teasing the inside of his thigh. It was a damned good thing there wasn't a lot of traffic.

Once in the elevator to the penthouse, Clark crowded Lex up against the wall and covered his mouth with his own, tongue delving deeply. Lex could feel a mix of emotions in Clark's kiss. Protective, possessive, claiming; it was everything Clark too seldom allowed himself to be. Lex loved every minute of it.

Still tangled together when the door opened, Lex placed his palm against the recognition panel and pressed. Licking Clark's lips hungrily, he barely heard the ping as the electronic reader confirmed his identity and unlocked the door, but he did feel the world tilt when it opened behind him and Clark walked him through the entryway. Still kissing.

It had taken him a long time and several wardrobe replacements, but over the course of the four years he and Clark had been together he'd finally taught the boy how to undress them both without actually ripping the clothing from their bodies. Not that ripping wasn't fun, occasionally, but slow and teasing was more fun. For Lex at least. From the frustrated sounds escaping Clark's chest it might not be for him. Although Clark's frustration could also be a lot of fun. For Lex.

Leather jacket, leather gloves, silk shirt all fell to Clark's determined, if careful, assault, and Lex returned the favor, running his hands through Clark's curls, grown longer now that he was away from the farm. He urged Clark with a finger in his collar to shrug off his jacket, then ran his hands down the strong neck to the mesh shirt showing off his magnificent chest. Lex licked him through the mesh for long moments as Clark tried to catch his breath, before Lex had some mercy and pulled the material away from Clark's sweating skin. Slowly.

Hard already, sliding inside his leather pants, Lex ground himself against Clark's thigh, rubbing his leg against the bulge beneath Clark's own supple leather. Scents rose and mingled, sweat and musk and a sweet hint of Clark mixed with the ghost of Lex's cologne, making Lex dizzy. So good. It was always so good, and it only got better.

A large, square hand slid down the back of his pants, squeezing his ass, and he writhed lazily against Clark, letting his head fall back as Clark's mouth roved down the side of his neck. The other hand eased his zipper down, then slid in front, cupping his cock and sliding his fingers up and down the curve of it. Lex's eyes closed and his mouth dropped open as he gasped for breath. So much power, so much strength harnessed behind such a gentle touch. It made him hungry.

He barely felt the trousers dropping down his legs as Clark slid down his body, mouth following hands, until the leather lay pooled around his ankles and Clark knelt at his feet. Lex's hands fell naturally into that thick hair, holding on as Clark took his cock deeply down his throat. Enough teasing, and Clark knew it, as he always knew when Lex was on the edge of losing his sanity completely. The world narrowed to soft lips ringing his cock, the strong push of tongue against him, the grip of throat caressing his length, and it wasn't long before Lex couldn't hold on. He pried his eyes open to stare down at Clark, whose own eyes were closed, thick lashes shadowing his cheeks, lips swollen and reddened by Lex's thrusts, swallowing as if he couldn't get enough and never would.

The visual alone was enough to melt Lex's brain; the tenderness in Clark's touch was enough on its own; together they overwhelmed him. His knees shook as he came, folding over Clark, clinging to him, calling his name with a voice barely above a whisper, as his chest tightened and his eyes closed. Too much, too much, never enough. He was an addict, knew the power of addiction in all its various forms, knew this was one addiction he would never overcome. Never wanted to lose.

Walls swung around him as Clark picked him up and carried him to the bed. Lex was too sated to protest, other than a murmured, "Call me Scarlet," that earned him a muffled snort of laughter against his scalp. The bed was wide and soft beneath him as he rolled to his stomach, arching his back with what strength remained. Over his shoulder he saw Clark gulp, close his eyes and take a deep breath, and smiled wickedly at the effect he had. Clark loved Lex's ass, and Lex took every advantage he could of the fact.

Trying to unzip his trousers with hands that shook, Clark moaned involuntarily as Lex moved back against him, rubbing his ass against the erection straining against the leather.

"Need some help?" Lex asked huskily.

Clark looked at him mutely and eventually nodded, head moving as if he couldn't quite remember what he was doing but knew it was important. Lex's grin widened. Wriggling around, he rubbed as much of himself as humanly possible against as much of Clark's body as he could reach, until he lay supine between Clark's thighs. From that angle, Clark's cock looked enormous, and Lex licked his lips. Clark moaned again, even louder.

"Easy," Lex whispered, "easy," then inched down further until he could reach the tab of the zipper. Wrapping his hands around Clark's ass, he steadied the shaking body and, with delicate precision learned over many years, unzipped the trousers. With his teeth.

Clark stayed frozen in position, staring at him, panting harshly. Lex nosed through the wet curls beneath his face as he worked the zipper all the way open, the hot weight of Clark's cock slapping against his cheek as it was freed. Hooking his fingers over the waistband of the trousers in the back, he pulled them down Clark's thighs, mouthing skin as it was uncovered, until the cock was dripping with a combination of his saliva and Clark's pre-ejaculate.

With a final lick to Clark's balls, Lex wriggled back up on the bed, enjoying the view of Clark, body hunched over as he fought for control, hands digging into the sheets. Probably the mattress, too, but Lex didn't bother to look. He was more than half hard again, and he needed Clark to fuck him Turning over prone again, he smiled over his shoulder and told Clark, "Now."

It was all the encouragement Clark needed. Hands wrapped around Lex's pelvis, dragging him up onto his knees, and Clark buried his face in Lex's shoulder as he draped himself over Lex's back and worked his way into his ass. Clark's cock felt huge, wedging Lex open, and he gasped for breath as he always did before feeling his body adapt. So close, Clark enveloped him, surrounded and invaded him. He tightened his muscles around Clark, milking his cock, and Clark gave a choked cry as he began to thrust, unable to stop now that he'd made his way home.

Lex dropped his head against the pillow and concentrated on the sensation as Clark pounded into him. Never hard enough to hurt, not more than Lex demanded, and Lex groaned as the pressure grew. Too soon it was too much for Clark, and he stiffened, pushing as far into Lex as he could go, until Lex could swear Clark was trying to crawl all the way inside him. Then a moment of stillness, a heartbeat before Clark came, and Lex nearly laughed with the ridiculous perfection of it all.

The moment shattered as Clark shook and pumped into him, pushing Lex flat against the mattress as he pulsed. Lex fought his way clear of the pillow, gasping for breath, partially from the weight of Clark collapsing atop him, partly from the pressure on his still-hard cock. Eventually, soon enough to keep Lex from suffocating but long enough for him to feel it, Clark regained enough sense to roll off and sprawl beside him.

"Good," he huffed, turning his head on the pillow to grin at Lex. "God, that's good."

"Of course," Lex grinned back. "Only going to get better." Enjoying the pull in his ass, the drip of come seeping down his thighs, Lex crawled teasingly over Clark's body, rubbing his leaking cock over Clark's chest as he did.

"Any better might kill me," Clark groaned.

"I doubt it," Lex shot back. "You're tougher than you look." Clark snorted, then gasped as Lex tongued his navel. He pushed his chest up toward Lex, but Lex was on the move again, and Clark whined. "Hang on, hang on," Lex muttered, leaning off the bed to look for the jacket Clark had been wearing, only to spy it through the doorway, part of the trail of clothing littering the floor from door to bedside. "Hold that thought," he told Clark, catching his chin and giving him a quick, hard kiss before moving off the bed.

"Lex ..."

Shaking his head, grinning to himself at how like a toddler Clark could sound when he tried, Lex retrieved the Taser from the jacket pocket and returned to bed. "So impatient. Haven't you learned anything from me?"

Clark gave him an innocent look, at distinct odds with his come- and sweat-covered, naked and debauched-looking body.

"Lots of things," he agreed. "What were you talking about in particular?"

"Never rush a good thing," Lex reminded him, then reached over and laid the end of the Taser against Clark's nipple. Pressed the trigger.

The flesh rose immediately to a peak as Clark gasped. "Oh, yeah," he sighed.

Lex swallowed. Touched the Taser to the stiffened nipple and watched as Clark arched into it, goosebumps rising on his skin. When he could speak again, Lex asked, "What does it feel like?" He was surprised at how rusty his voice sounded.

"Like a live wire," Clark moaned. "Once, out helping Dad, fix some wiring, got hold of one. Felt like this. Only not so ... god, good." His hand reached for the Taser. Lex pulled it back.

"Keep your hands behind your head." Clark opened his mouth, protest obvious in his expression, and Lex shook his head. "Keep them there, or I stop."

Without another sound, Clark laced his fingers behind his head and pushed back against the pillow, trapping them there. He stared up at Lex, licking his lips, eyes wide. Lex looked over the expanse of Clark's body spread out before him like his own personal playground. Clark's cock was already rising, tip rubbing sticky-wet against his stomach.

Another touch, to the other nipple, and this time Lex leaned over to peer closely at the tiny bolt of electricity as it shot through the pink flesh. Another instant peak, and Lex felt an echo of the jolt rush through his own body as Clark gasped and shivered. Drawing the Taser away, Lex licked the hardened nub, and Clark gave a tiny shove, shifting his chest beneath Lex's mouth. Clark was always warm, a by-product of an alien metabolism burning hotter than any human body could maintain, but the thin skin of the nipple felt even hotter than usual to Lex's tongue.

Still licking, Lex gently placed the Taser low against Clark's belly and pressed the trigger. Clark squirmed more than jumped, hips bucking helplessly up into the current, rather than away. Lex drew his mouth from the wet nipple with an audible smack, and looked down Clark's torso to the spot where the Taser lashed fire over Clark's stomach.

Clark was fully erect now, humping the air with every touch of the Taser to his skin. Lex's groin tightened in sympathy. "You like this." He made it a habit to avoid stating the obvious, but having had a taste of what it was to be tasered, it took some verbalizing to adjust to the fact that Clark was getting off on it. Wide green eyes blinked a loud if silent 'no shit' at him, and he grinned.

Drifting lower, he combed through the curls at the base of Clark's cock with the tip of the Taser until it rested against the shaft. Leaning over, he took the tip of the cock in his mouth and pressed the foreskin back with his tongue. At the same time he pressed the trigger, he sucked hard.

His ears rang from the scream Clark gave. Lex blinked, absently tonguing the dribble of pre-come from the slit in the rounded glans as he considered the possibilities. He'd heard a lot of sounds from Clark in the course of their sexual explorations, but never a scream. Glancing up at Clark's face through his lashes, he saw an expression more intense than he'd ever seen on the flushed features. Clark's mouth was hanging open, his hands were clenched in his hair to keep them in place, and the tendons were standing out in his throat.

It was a good look for him.

Withdrawing from the now steadily-leaking cock, Lex made himself comfortable at Clark's side. Not for the first time, he found a balance between the constant stream of questions his scientist's brain asked every time Clark demonstrated a new gift and the constant urge to drown in Clark his lizard brain demanded. The dichotomy of science and sex coexisting rather than fighting was new for Lex; before he'd met Clark, the only way he'd been able to turn off his brain during sex was with the application of very expensive pharmaceuticals.

Clark was better than any drug he'd ever taken.

His hand drifted as he watched avidly, applying the Taser in a random pattern over Clark's chest, his upper thighs, over his ribs, avoiding for the moment the cock that stood straight out from Clark's belly, pulsing with every beat of his heart. Clark moaned steadily with each exhalation, and every twitch in his skin as the electricity danced over it sent an answering twinge through Lex, until he was almost as hard as Clark was.

Finally, when Clark was close to pulling his hair out and couldn't stop shaking, Lex had mercy on him. Moving to lay between Clark's splayed thighs, Lex touched the Taser to the foreskin drawn beneath the head of the cock so close to his own. Clark yelled again, knees drawing up instinctively, and Lex groaned appreciatively. There were few sights to rival that of Clark Kent out of his mind with lust. At the moment, Lex couldn't think of any.

Shifting up to line his cock up with Clark's ass, now openly available to him as Clark spread his legs as far as he could, Lex placed the tip against the clenching hole. As he pushed inside, he moved the Taser up, sending a current through the head of Clark's cock.

The hole clamped down around the end of Lex's cock like a vise, and he gasped. Running the Taser, still live, down the length of the cock, he was relieved when Clark pushed back against him, shoving Lex further inside almost despite himself. Pulling the Taser away, Lex tapped it against Clark's right nipple, then the hollow at his collar bone, then at the soft flesh below the point of his jaw, and finally against the center of Clark's lower lip, thrusting hard into Clark's ass with each touch.

Lex drank in Clark's yelps, closing his eyes to keep from coming as Clark clenched every time the electricity bit at him. He couldn't believe how much Clark was enjoying it, and couldn't stop his brain from making all sorts of suggestions for further experimentation. All involved nudity and privacy. Some included meteor-rock-laced manacles.

Close to losing control, Lex brought the Taser back down from where Clark was trying to capture it in his mouth. Ignoring the muttered complaint, he placed it against Clark's balls, thrust all the way inside, and triggered it.

Then had to bite Clark's shoulder so hard he almost broke a tooth as Clark went wild against him. Bucking so hard he nearly threw Lex off, knees unbending so he could wrap his legs around Lex and pull him so tightly against him he nearly broke Lex in half, Clark howled like a madman and humped his ass desperately against Lex.

So that was what it took to make Clark lose control. Lex gasped for breath and knew he had to bring them off before Clark really _did_ break him. Drawing the Taser back, keeping the trigger pressed, he ran it further back between Clark's thighs until he could shock Clark directly against the prostate through the thin skin.

Clark came without Lex laying a hand on his cock. His hands flew down to wrap around Lex's ass and pull him so close it was as if he wanted to absorb him. Lex gritted his teeth and held on as Clark's ass convulsed around his cock, so hard for a moment he wondered if he would make it through this whole or if he'd pull back a pulverized stump.

Then he was coming himself, and couldn't care less if there was nothing left when it was over, because he'd never come so hard in his life. Clark was still coming, still clamping down on him, still sobbing and screaming, and it belatedly dawned on Lex that he still had the Taser jolting between Clark's thighs.

A tiny voice, nearly overwhelmed but still fighting for coherency, wondered how long Clark could continue to come if current was applied to that spot, if Clark actually would pass out or if his system might overload, and what would happen if it did. The vast majority of Lex's brain was too busy short circuiting itself to pay his inner scientist any attention.

Still, he retained enough motor control to drop the Taser on the bed between them and rub his fingers over Clark's balls, which were quivering and contracting against him. His cock eventually slipped free, and he knew he was going to ache in the morning, but god, it had been worth all the soft-tissue bruising to see Clark go insane.

Unable to muster up the energy to move, Lex collapsed on Clark's chest and aimed a kiss at his mouth. It landed on his jaw, but Clark helped, moving his head enough to for lips and tongues to connect sloppily. From the feel of it, Clark was as wiped out as Lex was. A first.

"Great toy," Lex mumbled as his body joined his brain and melted all over Clark. He barely felt long arms loop around him, holding him in place. "Gotta remember that one."

"Yeah," Clark slurred into his mouth. The next sound out of him was a snore.

Lex couldn't help grinning. His knee bumped against the Taser, half-buried in the sheets. Wasn't quite what he'd expected when he started out that evening, but then, with Clark, he'd learned to expect the unexpected. He'd have to find out the mugger's name. He wasn't going to give the Taser back.

But he would send a thank-you card.

_END_

 


End file.
